


Хотели как всегда, а получилось хорошо

by Laskapsy



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laskapsy/pseuds/Laskapsy
Summary: На протяжении тысячелетий территориальный указ запрещал фонарям излишне близкие контакты, поддержку и много чего другого, весьма полезного. У указа все было хорошо, пока в фонари не приняли землянина.





	

На плавных и четких волнах света на одном из аналитических экранов показалась первая неуверенная рябь. Салаак не обратил на нее особого внимания поначалу — это не было нормой, но и чем-то выдающимся не являлось. Обычно внеурочные волнения в зеленом свете свидетельствовали об особых возмущениях в спектре — кто-то из фонарей активно сражался на передовой. Но в данном случае наметанный глаз оператора определил иную форму возмущений. Кольцо сомневалось, посылая предупреждающие сигналы о том, что что-то идет не так, как предписано его программой, но оно еще не может рассматривать это как открытое нарушение устава. Сами фонари должны ощущать это как вибрации в их оружии и легком жужжании над слуховыми органами. Впрочем, учитывая характер набора, с этим мало кто заморачивается. 

Салаак бы продолжил заниматься более важными вещами, если бы не одно «но». Возмущения были не на каком-то одном кольце, а на двух близких. Оператор даже не удивился, каких именно, когда приказал развернуть информацию об их волнах. Фонарь сектора 1417 Таал Синестро. Практически ветеран корпуса, отличные показатели воли и контроля, пожалуй, даже слишком отличные, временами — пугающе идеальные. Эгоцентричен, безжалостен, умен. Когда он только появился в корпусе, Салаак даже порадовался, что будет, наконец, с кем поговорить о происхождении видов, влиянии колец на нервную систему и аспектах появления вселенной Антиматерии... Не то чтобы совсем не срослось, однако вскоре стало очевидно, что связь с корпусом Синестро держит только через своего наставника и друга — Абин Сура. Точнее, сохраняет нейтрально-профессиональные отношения. Он гордился корпусом, но критиковал его методы, превосходно пользовался кольцом, но все время сетовал на его ограничения. Отличные новости о небывало низком уровне преступности в его секторе не давали поводов для подозрений, но отношения явно не улучшались. Особенно после смерти Абин Сура, Фонаря сектора 2814. Кстати, о его преемнике: Хэл Джордан, хомо сапиенс с планеты Гея. Его кольцо мигало рядом с кольцом Синестро, и это как минимум настораживало. Совсем неспокойно было от того, что их мерцание словно бы начинали подчиняться единому такту. 

Джордан Салааку не понравился сразу. После Абин Сура он казался слишком импульсивным, вспыльчивым и самоуверенным. Если подумать, то первое время пребывания в корпусе такую же характеристику можно было дать и Синестро. Но того охлаждал Сур. Джордана ничто не сдерживало, и человек при довольно высоких показателях воли (контроль был ниже среднего, но для молодого фонаря это было нормой) показывал абсолютную недисциплинированность, вопиющую халатность и безалаберность в простейших вопросах! Устав Корпуса он читал в лучшем случае по диагонали, если вообще открывал его раздел в справочнике кольца силы. Если вообще знает об этом справочнике.

Может быть, эти двое просто тренируются вместе? Многие пробовали проверить на прочность новичка Джордана, но Синестро во время его обучения был сильно занят атакой менханторов в своем секторе. Хотя нет, местоположение... Гея. У обоих колец. Что Синестро делает не в своем секторе? Не было запрета на посещение чужих секторов или преследования там преступников, но эти двое, судя по координатам, сейчас непростительно близко. Что-то ему это напоминало... 

Когда возмущения волн переросли в отчетливые сигналы о нарушении, кольца автоматически заблокировали волевые конструкты своих фонарей и потащили их по радужному каналу на Оа. Разбираться. Салаак, разумеется, канал перехватил, и перед ним явились Фонари секторов 1417 и 2814 соответственно. Растрепанные и тяжелодышащие, с чуть повышенной температурой, и оператор бы счел это последствиями сражения, если бы не два аспекта. Во первых, лично Синестро, который уже был замечен (и не раз! и даже не два!) за нарушением территориального устава. Во вторых, возбужденные первичные половые признаки, отчетливо проступающие под формой фонарей, которая, вероятно, была сгенерирована пару мгновений назад. Коругарец умудрялся стоять с прямой спиной и гордым видом, словно заглянул чисто случайно между государственными делами и фуршетом для миллионеров. Человек же напряженно переступал с ноги на ногу и поправлял энерготкань униформы. Действительно безалаберен, не догадался сделать ее менее жесткой, чем обычно?

— Синестро... опять. И снова с Фонарем сектора 2814. Тебе там звезды по-особому припекают?

— А может, у нас сектор самых сексуальных фонарей вселенной, вы же не проверяли? — стыд у Хэла Джордана явно долго задерживаться не мог, а уж с молчаливо-одобряющей поддержкой старшего фонаря он и вовсе быстро расслаблялся.

Судя по информации колец, с их первой встречи не прошло и суток, а они уже обмениваются понимающими взглядами, как будто давно друг друга знают. Салаак отказывался понимать «почему». Ради душевного спокойствия он даже запретил себе задавать этот вопрос.

— Салаак, дай нам немного времени, и мы явимся к хранителям сами. Ничего страшного не случится, к тому же, у нас задержан опасный преступник, — Самодовольство окружало Синестро еще более плотной аурой, чем свет фонаря.

— Ты издеваешься? Думаешь, нарушения прощались тебе? Они прощались Абину, потому что он умел говорить, не как царь вселенной, и Стражи могли к нему прислушаться!

— Я думаю, что это просто недоразумение... мы не сделали ничего предосудительного.

— Да, мы только собирались.

— Дай нам пятнадцать...

— Хммм...

— Двадцать?

— Хмммммм....

— Двадцать пять? Джордан, переоцениваешь свои возможности, ты и так был довольно близок...

— Довольно! Я дам вам время, но только лишь для того, чтобы вы не представали перед Стражами в столь непотребном виде!

Синестро цыкнул языком, всем своим видом показывая, сколь ему безразличны критерии «потребности» оператора, он ведь и так совершенство, зачем что-то менять, верно? Даже со своими не слишком выдающимися навыками распознавания мимики плосколицых гуманоидов, Салаак прекрасно понял, что коругарец хотел сказать, но услышал, разумеется, совсем другое:

— Спасибо, Салаак, что бы мы делали без твоей поддержки.

— Еба... Ауч! Син, за что?

— Не сокращай мое имя!

— Это ж фамилия... Ауч!

Одной вспышкой воли оператор отправил фонарей обратно на Гею, стараясь не слушать завывания их колец. Бедные артефакты! Если у них есть хотя бы зачатки личности, Салаак им не завидовал. Надежды на то, что и Синестро, и новичка лишат колец за «запрещенные взаимодействия» была не слишком большой. Он почти не солгал: Абин умел уговаривать и в целом производить приятное впечатление, но его ученик умел гораздо больше ввиду полного отсутствия всякой совести. Он манипулировал фактами, превращая их в догадки, предположения, а иногда и в полную чушь, взамен подсовывая что вздумается. И, хотя землянин не производил впечатления существа интеллектуального, что-то подсказывало Салааку, что и от него можно ждать сюрпризов.

* * *

— «Опять», Син?

— Я говорил не сокращать мое имя?

— Это фамилия. Так, все-таки, что за «опять»? То есть вы с лысиком были все-таки чуть-больше-чем-друзьями?

— Родственниками, да, не отвлекайся.

Хэл аж поперхнулся, но лишь на одну половину от новостей, а на другую от коругарского языка с какой-то до безобразия ахуительной ребристостью. Тут вообще забудешь как дышать, если это не только оближет, где надо, но еще и полностью обхватит.

Надо напомнить себе спросить кольцо, не умеют ли коругарцы читать мысли, потому что красноречивый взгляд Синестро на одно долгое мгновение практически парализовал его. Только лишь для того, чтобы Хэл внимательнее рассмотрел фокус с исчезновением собственного изнывающего члена во рту инопланетянина. Джордан почти завыл, закусив губу, и понадеялся, что Синестро примет это за прилив страсти. Потому что говорить ему, что представил желтую газетенку с заголовком о похищении пилотских хуев коварным НЛО, пока тот делал ему минет, смертельно опасно. Не то, чтобы Хэл проверял, но рисковать не хотелось.

К тому же, треклятый язык действительно знал свое дело, и Джордан быстро забыл и НЛО, и желтые газеты (надо проверить, пробьет ли она броню, очень надо, от желтых предметов одни проблемы!), и даже то, что скоро их ждет суд смурфов, которые могут забрать кольца силы буквально и навсегда. Это все отходило на дальний план сознания, отодвинутое мастерством и особенностями физиологии. Он еще и мурчать умеет, как такое вынести?

* * *

«Дураки, — думал Салаак. — Пожизненно, без права на помилование».

Когда оба фонаря: сектора 2814 и сектора 1417 — вышли от Стражей все еще в форме и при кольцах, все три сердца оператора дружно замерли. Скорее от бессилия, чем от предчувствия опасности, но и от него тоже. Сначала лица этих двоих были довольно серьезны, как бывают у гуманоидов во время стресса, но быстро расслаблялись. Землянин даже оскалил зубы в улыбке, в то время как Синестро был более сдержан, но лишь внешне. Если бы его эмоции можно было бы описать конструкцией, над ним бы раскрылся горделивый веер птичьих перьев размером с зал Стражей, не меньше.

Это было начало конца, если не для корпуса, то для его морали.

Территориальный указ был отменен.

* * *

— Син?

— Даже не думай, что я буду отзываться на...

— Таал?

Синестро оставалось только вздохнуть, потому что четырехчасовой лекции о значении коругарских имен первых, вторых, третьих и всех последующих не выдержит ни он, ни Джордан.

— Ты опять «взволнован»?

— «Возбужден» у нас говорят. Что поделать, в стрессовых ситуациях мой организм работает излишне усердно, а после них ему сложно притормаживать!

Они даже не успели отлететь к каютам корпуса, между прочим, а человек уже распускал руки, собственнически приобнимая за талию и очень стараясь добраться до более мягких мест. Кажется, его не беспокоило, что их могут увидеть полкорпуса, как минимум. 

С Атроцитусом было тоже самое, между прочим. После боя Джордан был разгорячен и, кажется, поставь его перед армией таких же монстров, полез бы их больно бить по клыкастым мордам просто за компанию и потому что «есть настроение». К счастью, у фонаря-новичка оказалась изобретательская жилка, и он смог применить свою буйную энергию в более... мирных целях. Не иначе на Гее какой-то особый воздух, потому что объяснить себе то, что весьма наивный и даже где-то грубый флирт смог с легкостью сломать все разумные доводы «против», Синестро просто не мог. Кто бы сказал ему буквально вчера, что он не устоит перед «знаешь, а у меня тоже иногда есть... пурпурные места на теле», фонарь как минимум рассмеялся бы. Или сломал руку столь недальновидному идиоту.

Однако в итоге они зашли так далеко, что предстали перед судом Стражей, и не то чтобы это было чем-то необычайно новым для Синестро... Он и раньше умел выходить сухим из воды, когда был замечен в «превышении полномочий», но даже с поддержкой Абина не мог выйти победителем. А теперь у фонарей (у всех фонарей!) есть возможность пресекать практически любые границы, что бы это не значило. Коругарец, разумеется, льстил себе участием в процессе и весом собственного слова, но не мог не признать — новую веху в истории фонарей создало упрямство Хэла Джордана. И это было, как минимум, впечатляюще.

— В этот раз сверху буду я, — шепчет Хэл, едва касаясь острого уха. А вот это уже было просто ахуительно.


End file.
